Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with pest control, including as insects and specifically mosquitos, range from chemical insecticides, electric bug traps, and other devices. These devices often use an attractant like scent, ultraviolet light, or bait, to lure insects into the trap. One specific example is an electric-UV trap which includes an ultraviolet light source that attracts insects surrounded by an electrified grid which electrocutes the insects as they try to reach the ultraviolet light source. Although somewhat effective the trap produces loud sparks and spatters debris making it a less attractive device. Similarly, chemical pesticides are non-selective and can poison non-target species as well as pollute the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,949, entitled, “Method and apparatus for laser pest control,” discloses a method for controlling pests which uses a laser beam to exterminate pests hidden behind or within a solid barrier. The laser light must have a wavelength and power to sufficiently exterminate the pests hidden behind or within the barrier without damaging the barrier, and can be used to control ant and termite infestation of common household building materials and agricultural pest control of crop fields.